


S Is For Sunrise

by TickleMyPickle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 AM, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cute, Flips between past and present, Fluff, Implied Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, No band, Oblivious!Liam, Past, cheesy jokes, lilo, present, sunrise, sweet!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMyPickle/pseuds/TickleMyPickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Saturday for 6 years, Louis takes Liam on a very special date. There's only one positive to waking up at 5 am on a weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S Is For Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Krissy for unknowingly helping me with this.   
> And for knowingly helping me with this.   
> Love You.

“Pst. Liam. Wakey wakey.” Liam groans turning to face his husband who’s shaking him. 

His voice is deep with sleep when he replies. “Is it that time again, Lou?”

The light from the bathroom glows behind Louis making it seem like he’s a silhouette to Liam. Liam can feel at the foot of the bed where the fabric is heavier due to the sweatpants, tee-shirt, and pants that are laid out for him. “5 A.M. Saturday morning on the dot.”

Liam nods, eyes still closed. He thinks about dosing off again for five more minutes, but the last time he did that, Louis made Liam carry him down the stairs. And honestly, Liam doesn’t have the strength for that again.

He flips the duvet halfway off him and a rush of cold air hits his bare chest. Damn Louis for keeping that fan on all night. You'd think someone so mall wouldn't always be warm, but Louis was. His legs slide off the side of the bed and he flips the bedside light on before trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes with the palms of his hands. 

“Liam!” He hears Louis call from downstairs. “You better not be sleeping.” 

Liam rolls his eyes and smiles fondly ignoring his husband before pulling the clothes Louis’ laid out for him closer to his body. After putting his kit on, he walks to the toilet to relieve himself and to brush his teeth. Liam remembers the first time Louis woke him up nearly 6 years ago when they first started dating. 

_“Liam, get up!” Louis shakes him awake from his spot next to him. The younger looks over to the red lit-up numbers staring back at him._

_“What the hell, Lou? It’s 5 in the mornin’,” Liam mumbles before curling back into a ball._

_Liam’s almost asleep before he hears Louis huff. “Please? I really want to show you something special.”_

_“Can’t it just wait till it’s actually light out?” Liam’s voice is deep and tired. Any other time Louis would find it sexy, but this morning he was a man on a mission._

_The blankets get ripped of Liam. His eyes blink open and it takes him a moment to adjust to the light his boyfriend just put on. “So that’s a “no” then?” He speaks again, pulling himself to a sitting position. For a moment, Liam thinks Louis might be mad, but once the blue-eyed boy turns to him with a smile, the fear goes away._

_“Please?” Liam’s startled for a moment. “I’ve actually been planning this for a week,” he says going back to his draws, picking out clothes. “Had to wait till the weekend, of course. Fuckin' work,” he mumbles._

_“Where we goin’?”_

_Louis digs through the draw he gave Liam for when he stays over and tosses a few articles of clothes at him. “You’ll see.”_

Liam spits out the tooth pasty water from his mouth when he hears a knock on the wall. He pulls the brown towel from the silver rack next to him and dabs his mouth. He peers up into the mirror to see Louis behind him leaning on the door frame with his left foot crossing over his right. “You ready?” 

Liam nods, smiling lightly and chucks the towel into the sink. “Got our snacks?” He doesn’t have to ask; he already knows the answer. But he does anyway. He always does. 

“You know it, babe.” He does know it. 

He allows himself to be pulled towards his husband and exhales. “And the blankets?” 

The air conditioner kicks in and Liam is really going to have to talk to Louis about keeping the AC and the fan on all night. Louis chuckles and nods. “All by the door waiting for your cute little ass to pick them up.” 

“I do have a cute ass, don’t I?” Liam asks, twisting to look down at his butt. 

He feels a puff of Louis’ breath hit his neck and it tickles him. Liam doesn’t mind though. It makes him feel safe. The arms around his waist pull him closer to the smaller man and Liam allows it. “You sure do. And if I’m being honest, and I always am, I like it quite a lot.” Louis wiggles his eyebrows. Liam barks out a laugh and swats his husbands arm gently. He sticks his tongue out playfully and Louis tries to bite it. Liam rolls his eyes again for the second time that morning and leans in to peck Louis’ lips. 

“Come on.” Liam untangles himself from Louis and pulls him towards the stairs. 

_“Seriously where are we going, Lou?” Louis' stacking blankets in the back of his truck along with a little shopping bag of drinks and cookies._

_“Don’t worry about it,” Louis replies. He runs back into his apartment then emerges a few minutes later._

_“You’re not taking me somewhere to kill me are you?” The fear Liam’s feeling clearly showing. “Cause if you’ve been planning my death for a week…”_

_Louis pauses halfway pulling the passenger door open for Liam when he cracks a smile. He pulls Liam into a hug and breaths in his sent. “Liam, I have no intention of hurting you.” He bites his lip and looks at Liam through his lashes. “I actually hope you enjoy this. Maybe we can do it again.”_

_Liam physically relaxes in Louis’ arms. They’ve only been dating for 5 months and Liam can’t figure out Louis’ intentions yet. He could very well be a serial killer._

_“Okay come on,” Louis says. “Don’t want to be late.” And he’s pulling the door open wider for Liam to get in before going to the driver’s side._

The radio is playing softly into the pitch black. “Remember when we had to drive a half hour to get to the cliff?” 

“Yeah and you wouldn’t let me sleep!” 

“Well if you’d slept, then I wouldn’t have the balls to wake you up again. You look so damn adorable when you sleep. Like a puppy dog.” Liam watches as the blue light from the console reflects onto his husbands face. There’s a relaxed smile and Liam can’t help but smile too.

“Well shit, I should’ve went back to sleep then.” Liam stares outside the passenger window and watches as they pass the mountain rocks. 

Louis gasps. “What? And leave me to fend off lions and tigers and bears by myself? Or I could’ve fallen to my death and you would never know.” 

“Oh my!” Liam chuckles and his husband pouts. “You know I would’ve been right there next to you to fight off the demons.” He rests his hand on top of Louis’ left knee comfortingly. “And if you fell, then…oh well!” Louis pulls onto a dirt road near the end of the deserted back street. 

“Ha ha. Very funny, _Liam_ ,” Louis says dryly. “Have you quite finished?” 

He hums and says, “I think I have.”

“Besides, we wouldn’t have gotten married then and you would’ve had a terrible life without me being there to add any fun.”

“I know. I would’ve been miserable because I wouldn’t know what I’d be missing.” 

Nick Grimshaw is playing _I’m Not The Only One_ by Sam Smith and Liam hums along to it. He rests his head on the headrest and takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. Louis pulls in backwards so the bed of his black truck is overlooking the cliff. “Ready to set up?”

_“You want me to get out of this warm car and get on the back of your truck? To what? Freeze my ass off?”_

_Louis’ reaching backwards to grab the blankets. “That’s why we have covers you git. Just grab the bag and come with me.” It clearly hasn’t clicked in Liam’s head what Louis’ plan was and it didn’t stop the wheels from turning._

_However, he does what he’s told with a huff. Liam takes the shopping bag in his hand and steps down onto the dirt below him. He starts walking to the bed but stops short when he sees the end of the road not even 10 feet from the end of the truck. “Is that a cliff?”_

_“Yeah but we’re not close to it. Come to the back, I’ll help you up.” Or push him off the edge to his death._

_Liam looks into the bed and see’s Louis flattening the last duvet out before glancing at Liam and motions for him to go to the back. “I swear if you’re planning on pushing me over the edge, Louis…”_

_“Liam this isn’t gonna be first degree murder. I just want to watch the sunrise with you.”_

_“Sunrise?”_

_“Yes, Liam! Don’t you know what that is?”_

_Then it all clicks._

_“That’s romantic.”_

_Louis hops off the back of the truck and moves towards Liam. “It is. I thought you might want to see it with me.”_

_The wind crashes between them and the mountain and it pushes Liam’s floppy hair into his eyes. It forces him to look down he sighs. “I feel silly. And sorry.” Louis kisses his cheek._

_“Don’t. I guess I could see where you’re coming from. I probably should’ve thought about the whole cliff thing. But Liam I really don’t want to hurt you. I feel quite the opposite actually.”_

_Liam looks up into his eyes. “What do you mean?”_

_It’s Louis’ turn to look down. “Well, I uh. Liam I’ve never said this to anyone and no one’s ever made me feel this way before.” He looks back up. “I’m in love with you.”_

_The breath gets knocked out of Liam. And when they tell this story to people he will say it was because of the cold wind. Liam’s never said he loved anyone either and he’s never been told it—except for now—but he knows this relationship is different. Even if he did think Louis planned to kill him._

_Liam breaks into a smile. “And I’m in love with you.”_

_Louis seems shocked like he can’t believe Liam feels the same towards him. He’s frozen like the wind blowing between them. Until he’s not. The grin is plastered onto his face and Liam suddenly feels warm with love, the wind long forgotten. Louis bites his bottom lip and pulls Liam to the back of the truck and helps him up. “Shall we?”_

A can of coke is sitting next to Liam’s leg and when he reaches for it, the gray blanket falls from his shoulder. “Comfy?”

“Very,” he says as he pulls the blanket back up to his neck and pushes himself back further onto Louis’ chest. The arms around him tighten and Liam turns and kisses his husbands cheek. “I love you.”

A speck of light peeks up from behind the mountains in the distance as Louis hums in his ear. “I love you more.” His voice is deep and raspy. 

“I love you most.” 

“No fair! You always win,” Louis pouts. 

His smile is evident when he speaks again. “Well maybe you should try harder next time.”

“I’ll show you harder now,” he mumbles. Liam chuckles and urges his husband on.

“I love you, Lou.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

“Damn it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Feel free to kudos or leave a comment (I would like this very much :D)!


End file.
